BirdClan
Welcome to BirdClan Tour of Camp Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Birdstar black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. Can turn into any bird mostly a crow. Roleplay by Wildwind. Deputy: Wildwind gray she-cat with blue eyes and wild white stripes. Roleplay by Wildwind. Mother to Anglekit, Shadowkit, Thunderkit and Shadowkit Medcine cat: Herbstorm brown tom Apprentice Horsepaw MCA: Horsepaw brown she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Stumppaw. Roleplay by Stumpclaw. Warriors: Flywing black tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwind. Apprentice Stumppaw Falconsnow black tom with green eyes, white patches, long claws and runs really fast like a falcon while the bird is flying. Powers of a Falcon and wings of a Falcon. Roleplay by Wildwind. Apprentce Chickenpaw Eaglefur brown tom with green eyes, white head, yellow musle and sharp claws(aka talons). Powers of Eagle. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Duckpelt brown tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Wingmeadow blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Robinstorm black she-cat with blue eyes, black patches, long claws(aka talons.) and really beutiful voice. Powers of a Robin and wings of a robin. Roleplay by Wildwind. Stormfern black tom with blue eyes and gray stripes. Mates with Wildwind. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Talonclaw black tom with dark blue eyes and very long claws(aka talons), Has a crush on Robinstorm and brothers with Eaglefur, Stormfern and Duckpelt. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Moonflower blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Long lost mother of Stumpclaw and Horsepaw. Roleplay by Stumpclaw. Sparrowfur brown and black tom with blue eyes. Mates with Moonflower. Roleplay by Stumpclaw. Icesplash white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Stumpclaw. Sorrelclaw black tom with blue eyes. Crush on Wingmeadow. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Lightningclaw black and ginger tom with blue eyes. Powers of lightning. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Softfur soft blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Snowclaw Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snowclaw pure snow white tom with green eyes. Mates with Softfur. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snapclaw black tom with brown eyes. Has a crush on Icesplash. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Stumpclaw black tom with yellow eyes.'' Roleplay by Stumpclaw.'' Apprentices: Chickenpaw white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwind. Queens: Wolffur silver she-cat with blue eyes, black stripes, real long claws and fur, and white paws. Powers of turning into a Wolf. Mates with Herbstorm. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother to Softkit, Swiftkit and Howlkit. Kits: Softkit soft black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Swiftkit black and white tom with brown eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Howlkit silver and black stripes she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shadowkit black tom with green eyes and white tip of his tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Anglekit ginger she-cat with green eyes and white stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Shadowkit black she-cat with blue eyes and a white star on her tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thunderkit black tom with blue eyes and ginger stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders: Former Members Rostercall exilpied from the clan for mating Wildwind when she has a mate. RPG center Birdstar was laying in sun on the warm rocks with her apprentice Falconpaw. Robinpaw and Wildwind were surpizing them with water. Splash!! Birdstar yowl, "Who did that?"﻿Packers the undefeated team in football this season. Yeah!! 05:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwind mewed, "I did it cause I whated to surprize you today with Robinpaw surprize jump into the water for battling training." Birdstar mewed, "Oh yeah I like it call Robinpaw surprize splash."Packers the undefeated team in football this season. Yeah!! 14:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw hissed, "Lionblaze is near by." Lionblaze whimpered, "How can you find me Falconpaw."Packers the undefeated team in football this season. Yeah!! 04:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Birdstar whispered, "I think there ready for there warrior assment." Wildwindstar whispered, "I agree. Tomorrow how about." Birdstar nodded, "Hunting in pairs." Wildwind whisppered, "Wolffur will be happy about this." ... Wolffur felt pain, "Herbstorm I'm having your kits now." Horsepaw came racing, "He is colleting herbs." (Timeskip) Wolffur gave brith to three kits, one tom and two she-cats.FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 15:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglefur and Herbstorm came over to Wolffur and saw the kits. Herbstorm mewed, "Wolffur congrates on your first litter." Eaglefur mewed, "Great job sister." ... Birdstar came over to Falconpaw and Robinpaw. Birdstar mewed, "You guys are going to have your warrior assment tomorrow at dawn." Falconpaw mewed, "Yeah can we have the first pery tonight." She nodded. Robinpaw stayed slince. They walk into camp.FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 19:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duckpelt look up from he was sitting and nugeded Rostercall. Falconpaw saw his mother with 3 kits at her side. He ran over to his mother and so did Robinpaw. Wolffur mewed, "Meet your siblings Softkit, Swiftkit and Howlkit. Both mewed, "Uh! We are getting to do our warrior assment."FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 13:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip) Clan:"Falconsnow. Robinstorm." Wolffur was happy for them only and she remember when she got them. (Flashback) Wildwind came in with two kits in her mouth. Wolffur look up, "Who is this? Who gave them to you, you are not expecting kit or a mate?" Wildwind mewed, "Falcon and Robin now Falconkit and Robinkit. I found them with a cat name Shiny she did not what to keep." Wolffur mewed, "Oh k. They are so cute."FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 02:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rostercall saw Wildwind and followed her out of camp. Rostercall jump on top of her and mated her. She kick him off. She reported to Birdstar. Birdstar call for a meeting. "Rostercall you are exipleid from BirdClan, if we see we see you. You will be killed. Chickenpaw your new mentor is Falconsnow."FalconXHorse of BirdClan. 17:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Three cats appeared in camp, no one know who they were. Falconsnow mewed, "Welcome to BirdClan, My name is Falconsnow siting next to me is my apprentice Chickenpaw, that sitting under that bush or den is Stormfern and that is Birdstar and Wildwind. What are your names." A black and ginger tom mewed, "My name is Lightning, that is Snow and right next to me is Soft."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 13:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Stumppaw is so avdventureious and happy. BC) Stumppaw and Horsepaw were sitting next to each other sharing prey. Stumppaw saw Wildwind coming in with three cats. One of them look like there mother Moonflower. Falconsnow was still talking to Lightning, Snow and Soft.Stumpclaw is awesome cat. 17:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Birdstar is starting to have greencough she will loose a life then she will have 6 lives left.) Lightning, Snow and Light saw how the clan work they saw Birdstar tending to her job and so did Wildwind to her feputy duties. Birdstar started to cough, nobody else has it she knew she has greencough Horsepaw saw her coughing and whent to get catmint..FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 05:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- {C (BC Who will be the new kits mentors when they turn 6 moons old. Oh k. RobinXLightning please they will make a good couple.) Robinstorm saw Lightning she like him when he join. Lightning love Robinstorm but he knew Talonclaw love her also.Stumpclaw is awesome cat. 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I agree with you and Robinstorm, Lightningfur and Softfur.) Wildwind felt a kick in her belly. She yowled, "I'm having my kits now." Herbstorm mewed, "Yes you are, you will have beautiful kits Wildwind. Get me a stick Wildwind is having her kits now." Stumppaw and Horsepaw came racing in with a stick and a bunddle of herbs.--FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 20:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip Stumppaw got his warrior name Stumpclaw. Wildwind gave brith to four kits two she-cats and two toms. The names of Wildwind's kits are Shadowkit, Anglekit, Thunderkit and Shadowkit.) Shadowkit and Shadowkit both saw Softkit sleeping. (BC) Stumpclaw saw Horsepaw coming in with a bunddle of herbs. Where's Herbstorm? Anglekit was so happy to see Birdstar.FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 14:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Moonflower haven't seen her kits for along time.) Moonflower saw her kits Horsekit and Stumpkit. Stumpclaw and Horsepaw were playing with Thunderkit and Swiftkit. Snapclaw was talking to Lightningfur.Stumpclaw is awesome cat. 15:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Wow this going to be funny.) Moonflower mewed, "Stumpkit. Horsekit." Stumpclaw mewed, "Um, huh. We haven't been call that for a long time Horsepaw." Horsepaw mewed, "Correct Stumpclaw. Who are you any way." Moonflower mewed, "Your mother."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 16:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Thunderkit stop playing notice a werid cat talking to Stumpclaw. He hope his mentor will be him. Moonflower mewed, "I miss you guys so much when I left please remember me.' Stumpclaw mewed, "Now I remember I miss you so much."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 04:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Birdstar and Wildwind saw Moonflower and ran over to her. Wildwind mewed, "Moonflower I miss you what happen to you." Moonflower mewed, "Wildwind, I miss you also."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 13:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Icesplash was on a walk when Rostercall jump on top of her and started to mate her hardly. Icesplash mewed, "Will you please stop."The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 01:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Icesplash yowled and kicked him off. He ran off."Casey, I can't stay." Birdy said, after they saw each. Love Story. Fav. qeote, "Cause Rj said, everything goses with bananas." from PRJF 14:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan